


Possession

by chuusei_teki_na_koe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Revenge Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe
Summary: Shido's heart has been changed. Goro can't accept it.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> If you have nasty comments about this ship, please do leave them below. I'm in the mood for some fandom drama.

 

The last thing Goro had ever expected to see was Shido on his knees, fully grovelling with his forehead on the floor.

The Thieves had told him they'd changed his heart. But still, Goro hadn't expected this. What had he expected?

“I'm so sorry,” Shido babbled through tears.

Goro was stunned silent for a long while, before finally, a laugh bubbled out of his throat.

This had never been one of his fantasies. Even before he'd had a firm idea of what Shido was like, he'd never wanted or even considered an apology. When Goro had been younger and stupider, he'd imagined himself apologizing to Shido. But never Shido to him.

Shido kept his forehead pressed to the hardwood floor of his apartment living room as Goro just kept laughing, practically on the verge of tears. This was just so absurd. He brought a hand up to his head and pressed it against his own forehead, as if that would contain anything.

“I'm so sorry, Goro,” Shido repeated, and without even a thought, Goro swung his leg up in an arc to clock Shido in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

“You don't get to call me that,” Goro said smoothly, finally calming his laughter. “And please. Can you get any more fake? Do you think I would buy this?”

Shido pushed himself off the ground, lifting his head to look at Goro. “What?”

“This,” Goro waved his hand. “This whole show. No matter what they did to your shadow, you would never do something like _this._ So what do you want? What's your angle, here?”

“I-I...” Shido trailed off. His face was streaked with tears, and now there was a line of blood coming down from his eyebrow. The blood and tears were things that Goro had fantasized about. This was good. This was good. “There is no... _angle_. I really am sorry for everything I've done to you—”

Goro kicked him again, and this time, he pinned Shido's head down on the ground with his foot. “What you've done to me? Don't give me that shit. You know _I_ chose all of this. _I_ orchestrated this. You didn't _do_ _anything_ to me!” The words came out shrill and panicked, and Goro wasn't even doing a good job selling it to himself. He recalled what he'd once heard the cleaner call him. _Shido's mutt._

“I'm sorry for leaving you and your mother—”

Goro ground the heel of his shoe into Shido's head, and Shido whimpered, bringing his hands up in attempt to defend himself, but nothing more. His lack of resistance was nothing more than enraging.

“It's a little too fucking late to be sorry about that,” Goro said through gritted teeth.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Shido sobbed, and Goro wanted nothing more than to stomp on his neck, snap it, and end his life right there.

“You can stop lying to me, for starters.”

“I'm not lying. You know what the Phantom Thieves did. They changed me. They made me realize—”

“There's no way.” Goro lifted his shoe off Shido's head and turned away, walking toward the wide apartment bay windows. If he looked at Shido's face anymore, he might really kill him. “Maybe they did make your shadow submit. But they couldn't change you like this.” Shido was, at his core, arrogant and proud. No amount of false, implanted guilt could change that about him.

“They did! You've seen it happen before, with their other targets.” Goro heard Shido behind him getting to his knees. “I don't expect your forgiveness, but if there's anything I can do...”

Gloved hands folded behind his back, the red of the sunset out the windows pouring onto his face, Goro said, “Suck my dick.”

“...What?”

“Suck my dick,” Goro said, turning around to face Shido, a grin quirking out of his lips. “Right here, right now.”

Still kneeling on the floor, Shido blanched. “But...”

“Didn't you just say you'd do anything?”

“I...” Shido's head drooped, eyes on the floor. “I'm sorry for...”

Goro's face twisted. “Do _not_ give me that shit.”

“I'm your father, I knew I was your father, I shouldn't have—”

“Shut _up!_ ” Goro stepped forward and backhanded him with a loud _smack,_ but it wasn't satisfying enough. Having Shido on his knees wasn't satisfying enough. “If you're so sorry, then just suck,” he said, undoing his belt and pants to bring out his cock.

Shido looked like he was going to be sick, but after a moment of hesitation, he did as told, leaning forward to take Goro's soft member in his lips.

Shido was terrible at this. He was the kind of selfish lover who just rolled over once he came, and he'd probably never tried to give another person pleasure in his life. He just slobbered on Goro's cock like a dog, but it was enough to get Goro hard, at least.

Goro grabbed Shido by the sides of his head, deliberately digging his fingers in to the spot where he'd hit Shido's face, enjoying the wince and moan, smearing the blood from his forehead cut all over his scalp.

“An acceptable job,” Goro said with a sadistic grin on his lips. “Barely. I've had worse.” Shido winced, this time not from the physical pain.

“You've done this before, haven't you? To get what you wanted. What a manipulative little brat you are,” Goro spat, thrusting deep enough to make Shido choke.

He wanted to make Shido cringe, say whatever he could to make him uncomfortable, but throwing this back at him just made Goro remember the times those words had come from Shido's lips, when Shido had tossed him to his bed, pinned him by the neck and fucked him like a paid whore. Even now, just thinking about Shido filling him and _owning_ him turned him on more than this shitty blowjob.

_That look on his face, like he was in control of the world and he knew it. The look he never showed to the cameras, but always showed to Goro._

Shido's face was bloody, tear-streaked and pathetic. It was as if something else were wearing his body.

Goro closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Shido's face bobbing on his dick. Instead, he thought of Shido pushing his legs apart, forcing himself in, taking what was his. _You really do love this, don't you? Little slut._

Shido coughed up Goro's cum, and it splattered out the corners of his mouth and down the front of Goro's pants.

“Ugh!” Goro shoved Shido's head away, examining the mess he'd made. “Clean up after yourself, at least! Get me some paper towels.”

Shido pushed off the ground and went to the kitchen, presumably to do just that, and Goro was left standing there, breathing hard and staring at his spent cock and the mess there.

He brought his hand up to his neck. “I'm not his mutt anymore,” Goro murmured, closing his eyes.


End file.
